Earth Day Event
The Earth Day Event ' was the ninth in-game event, which lasted 3 days (72 hours) from 20th of April 2018 to 23rd of April 2018, and was available for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of Sea Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available which could be accessed from either the camp or from the level's map. The goal of this new level was to collect enough event points to unlock the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp like other level completion awards). The level could not be reset, but required no chalices to begin or resume. As with other special events, a constant internet connection was required to participate. Loss of connectivity during the event resulted in an inability to continue game play and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for Seashells. In addition to the Sea Dragons, Nests of Aqua Dragon Eggs could be bought in the Camp's Shop for Dragon Gems, though the time they could be purchased wasn't limited to the event time, and were available through all the time Version 2.7.0 was available (and afterwards). Second Occurrence - Ocean Breeze Event A second occurrence of the event was from 31st of August 2018 to 2nd of September 2018 with a different name - Ocean Breeze Event. A minimum of 35 Dragon Power was required in order to participate in the event. The level map was almost the same, it used the same shape and items, excluding [ERROR], and the rewards stayed the same but the last event dragons (the zen dragon event that time) and even the memento. The name was altered probably since Earth Day occurs only once a year. That also explains the absence of ERROR. Third Occurrence - Frozen Seas Event A Third occurrence of the event was from 26th to the 28th of January 2019 with a different name - Frozen Seas Event. Similar to the second occurrence, no [ERROR]. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be obtained by tapping Seashells which in turn could be achieved by either harvesting/tapping Starfishes; healing the dead land; harvesting Coral Objects; or opening Earth Day Chests and Secret Earth Day Capsules. The prizes were as follows: The 29,950 point total is roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Seashells. Second Occurrence - Ocean Breeze Event The 29,950 point total is roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Seashells. Third Occurrence - Frozen Seas Event Identical rewards to Ocean Breeze except the 2nd and 6th rewards were exchanged for a Vermillion Dragon Tree and Elder Fruit Tree, respectively. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Earth Day Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Earth Day Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A Bronze Treasure Capsule could be obtained for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Earth Day Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Earth Day Capsules shop. One-Time Offer A one time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For $10 (in the U.S.; the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 Seashells, and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similarly to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide Feel free to write one if you've got the time :) Not a full guide but a few suggestions: # Merge the initial life flower sprout with the two in dead land. # Hatch your first crimson dragon from the initial three crimson eggs. # Start harvesting life orbs to start clearing land. Hatch your second crimson dragon. # Merge 3 or 5 as possible and use life orbs to clear the rest. Save grasses for merges in the 500 and 5000 range. # Clear a "bit" of space, I suggest most of the 500 but not the 5000 areas to get a good sized space to work with. # Now you have two options: A: go for life flowers to clear land or B buy something from the store to work up to a wonder for more dragons. These steps will address the life flower route. # Don't merge trees above level 2 and leave room around them to spawn life flower sprouts. Merge life flower sprouts until you have two level 6 life flowers and start harvesting and merging life orbs until you have two The Life Orb of Heavens. # Pop the The Life Orb of Heavens as close to the grand prize as possible to uncover that and some of the area around it. # Harvest seashells until you are tired. (you need 4895-19683 Tiny Seashells to make a Giant Red Crab Shell but you don't need that many Seashells to win all 10 prizes) # Do you see that huge coral* (*it is called rainbow coral) that takes up 2x2 spaces and is in the middle of the spiral on the right side of the map? Are you not sure whether it is worth it to heal the land it is on? Well, it is worth it. It gives many large seashells (lvl 3), and every once in a while, when harvesting from it, you can get some large coral that you can harvest for even more large seashells! # When you get a white earth day chest, don't collect it, wait to merge 5 of them. # If you look over at the bottom right corner of the map, you will see a starfish with spikes on it. Heal it because you can harvest it for a medium shell instead of a tiny shell! # There should be another spiky starfish South East of the middle of the spiral on the right side of the map. Heal that land and then than harvest those two spiky starfish. (see tip #9) ' Or, if you have the time, just keep collecting seashells from your starfishes, keep merging them, and get seashells totaling a couple hundred-thousand points... Additional Photos Trivia * Two of the small islands are in a shape of a fish skeleton. The main island is probably in a shape of a seaweed. * It's the first event of which its second occurrence keeps its original memento. Category:Events Category:Earth Day Event